Installation of fiberglass insulation is often part of numerous and varied building construction activities. For most purposes, such insulation is mass-produced in long length and rolled-up for transport and storage prior to use. Invariably, this type of insulation must be cut to a desired length and/or width. For example, home construction and sheet metal applications usually require insulation cut along its length at a constant width. Material waste, code violations, and poor insulating qualities may result if the insulation is not cut properly.
Early concern over poorly-cut insulation fostered the use of several highly-mechanized cutting devices. Several, which have been used with some success, are characterized by rolling, cutter blades and automatic insulation feeders. A sharp blade with a narrowly-tailored groove cuts fiberglass insulation as it is mechanically pulled through the groove. Such devices cut insulation at a desired length and constant width, but are, for the most part, limited in use to factory or shop settings because of their large size and stationary nature.
Generally, these cutting devices are motor driven and intricate in design. Once adjusted or calibrated, they work well in a situation where many pieces of insulation of constant length and width are required. High volume justifies a hefty price-tag. However, for several pieces of fiberglass insulation of unique length and width, as are often needed at a construction site, the use of cutting devices of the prior art is substantially less than satisfactory, in terms of cost effectiveness and their considerable size. They are even less satisfactory for home use by the weekend do-it-yourselfer.
The search for an efficient, effective fiberglass insulation cutting device for use at home or on construction on sites, meeting the requirements stated above, has been an ongoing concern in the art. One approach, which is wide-spread but of limited success, is the use of a blade in conjunction with a straight-edge, cutting guide. Typically, a utility knife or another sharp portable blade is pulled through the insulation and guided by a straight-edge laid loosely on the insulation surface.
One major problem is that these devices of the prior art rarely provide the desired cut. As is often the situation, the straight-edge moves during use, usually by action of the utility knife against it. The result is a piece of fiberglass insulation not cut as measured and apt to provide poor insulation qualities. The inefficient use of material is obviously a short-term problem. In the long-term, higher heating bills continue the economic cost.
Another significant problem is that blades of the prior art tend to tear through the insulation. Repeated slices downward through the insulation rip or shred fibers. A deleterious side effect, and one receiving an increasing amount of attention in the medical community, is that insulation fibers often become airborne and a respiratory hazard to any worker unfortunate enough to be close. Again, a shredded or ripped piece of insulation is less likely to insulate well is one cut neatly.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and problems exist in the art relating to fiberglass insulation cutting devices. There is a need for a fiberglass insulation cutting apparatus usable at home or at construction sites, without waste of material and without an associated respiratory hazard.